Mitsunari Baba
Mitsunari Baba is the oldest selectable character from Kissed by the Baddest Bidder and is known to be a smooth talking thief. Background As a master thief, he steals objects such as famous paintings and statues from bad people and gives these goods away to the less fortunate. He sells them off at the auctions held at Tres Spades and in his route it is stated that he donates most of the money to charity. Baba is superstitious to an extent where he depends on horoscope readings to determine when to hold the auctions. Baba was the one who gave Eisuke the idea for the auctions, so he could sell his load of stolen goods (although he was half-joking when he suggested this idea). Baba decided to become a successful thief because as a child another thief saved his life. This man saved Baba and many other orphaned children from a life of slavery This unnamed thief has become Baba's role model because just like Baba, he only stole from bad people. Baba hopes to find the unnamed thief again someday, which is the reason why he travels across the globe. Baba is the the oldest of all of his friends, beating Mamoru by 5 years. What to Expect from Your Buyer Mitsunari Baba - Expectations of Buyer.jpg Appearance Baba has light brown hair, very pale red eyes and pale skin. Outfits *'Civilian Attire:' Coming soon... *'Hotel Employee Attire:' Coming soon... More coming soon... Personality He is a flirtatious smooth talker but he also shows a different side to him which is more generous, considerate and passionate. Many people misjudge Baba by calling him a "womanizer", but the truth is, he is all talk and is highly skilled in smooth talking. Earlier on in the main story, Baba teases you by pretending to "make a move" on you, but in actual fact he respects you and does not make advances on you until you've established a relationship together. Often times he calls you his "princess" or "lady". He gets along well with Ota, since he is a tease and likes to have fun. More coming soon... Summary of Routes Main Story Coming soon... More coming soon... CGs Main Story Baba main story 1.jpg Baba main story 2.jpg Baba main story 3.jpg Baba main story 4.jpg Epilogue Baba epilogue 1.png Sequel Baba sequel 1.JPG Baba sequel 2.JPG Baba sequel 3.JPG Sequel Epilogue Baba sequel epilogue 1.jpg Living With Him Baba living with him 1.jpg Baba living with him 2.jpg Baba living with him 3.jpg Living With Him Epilogue Baba living with him epilogue 1.jpg Trivia * In Eisuke's route, Baba says that he is no where near as old as Mamoru. However, the latter's profile shows that Mamoru is actually younger than Baba by 5 years. It was most likely a joke referring to Mamoru's demeanor. * In the GREE version, Baba and Mamoru's ages have been swapped. Baba is now 30 while Mamoru is 35. Category:Characters Category:Mitsunari Baba Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Thief Category:Male